


[Art] Kneel, pet

by convallaria_majalis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fix-It, Kneeling, Light Femdom, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convallaria_majalis/pseuds/convallaria_majalis
Summary: Ben spending some quality time where he belongs - on his knees, with his face buried in... well...I probably don't have to finish that sentence.





	[Art] Kneel, pet

**Author's Note:**

> This comes in two versions - a canon-compliant one, and one from a fix-it AU for "The Lawless." You're welcome ;)

  


  



End file.
